JaJa's Bizarre Adventure
by Username290
Summary: There's a monster with red eyes hiding in the shadows, with a strange arrow. And it has the children of the seven in its sights. Now after acquiring a strange power known as a stand, Jacob Jackson (JaJa) must work with his new friend Shizuka Joestar and the Speedwagon Foundation to retrieve the arrow, and save the world... fun


**(Disclaimer: I don't own JJBA or PJATO if I did there would be less death and more Speedwagon)**

* * *

It's pronounced jay-jay. I know how it's spelled, but trust me, if anyone called me Jah-Jah I'd slap them. Don't blame me, blame the English language. Just say J and add another J.

There you go.

My name is Jacob Jackson, friends call me JaJa (not Jah-Jah), and I'm what you could call… bizarre. Both physically and … otherwise, but let's just get the physical part out of the way. My left leg is two inches shorter than my right one. I try to compensate for this by wearing a boot over my left and stuffing it with tissues so no one can tell. Sometimes people say that I walk funny, or they'll ask me if something's wrong. I'd just tell them it's just the way I walk. This way no one takes pity on me. This way I'm not a burden

As for the other part… well, it all started at the local city pool. I don't like to leave the house if I don't have too (for obvious reasons), but today was special. It was the birthday of my twin brother Shawn. Ok, in technicalities it was my birthday too, but since I got to chose what we did last year (Pizza and PS2 boi) he got to pick this time, and he chose the pool, for two reasons. The first being he really likes swimming. We both do, or at least we both did. I stopped when people started noticing my leg. The second being he has what scientists call 'the perfect body', and will make any and every excuse to show it off

So there I was, sitting on the sidelines as my brother got wet and picked up chicks, and it looked like he was doing really well, with two or three girls following him around. I sighed and pulled out a DS, at least I could still distract myself with a shroom addicted plumper

"You sure have a knack for killing skeleton turtles"

I looked up. My dad staring down at me with his deep green eyes. He was wearing his orange camp instructor T-shirt, even though it was another month until summer started. I turned back to my game,

"They don't really 'die' dad, they reform after five seconds."

He sat down next to me, "yeah, monsters can be annoying like that."

I nodded, still focused on my game,

"You know, it's a really good day for swimming," he said, "tomorrow it's supposed to rain."

I just shrugged, "I guess"

"I brought your trunks along you want to"

"That's cool"

He sighed, "when are you going to tell me what's actually wrong?"

I stared at him, "when are you going to tell me what you actually do at that camp of yours"

He looked into the sky, unblinking, almost as if he expects someone was looking back at him, someone who he had really mixed feelings about, "hopeful never, but with my luck pretty soon." he turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "if you don't want to enjoy the water, that's fine, but I'll be taking this…" he snatched my DS out of my hands

"Hey!"

"...until you learn how to have fun with other humans shy boy" and then he just walked off.

Seeing as how I have a grand total of zero friends outside of my family, and I had nothing better to do, I decided that the best course of action was to watch Shawn have a good time. At this point his girlfriends had gone home, so he was just casually swimming, or at least trying, but the thing is girls are as irresistible to him as he is irresistible to girls, so as soon as he noticed this thin young lady, with medium length dark hair, you could almost smell the certain disaster waiting to happen.

She was just chilling on a pool chair wearing a white one-piece swimsuit decorated with a colorful pattern of stars, a pair of sunglasses, and way too much makeup for someone about to go swimming. She also looked really uncomfortable, like she didn't really want to come but someone told her she had to relax and have fun once in awhile so she came here to make them shut up, but one thing was for certain. She didn't come here to be cat-called, even by someone as pretty as Shawn

The girl turned red almost as soon as my brother turned his charm on. Despite all the crap I give him about his lady skill, he did know what to say to make them fall for him, but as soon as the initial shock of his flirting had worn off she started to notice she was being played, and she wasn't happy about it. I moved closer to catch their conversation

"Hey, I just said you were cute, it's a compliment," Shawn said with a defensive smile

"Well, I don't remember asking for one" the girl replied, arms crossed.

Shawn sighed and leaned on the back of the pool chair, "what kind of world have we come to, where a guy can't tell a girl she's pretty"

"The kind where that girl just wants to be left alone, so leave" she pointed a finger away from her, indicating the way she wanted him to go

"Fine, fine, I know when people aren't willing to admit…."

"Just go!" she stated firmly. Shawn shrugged and walked away.

Things got weird around now

The girl picked up a bottle off the ground and rolled it into Shawn's path. My guess was she was trying to trip him, the thing is anyone with half a working eye would see it and walk over or around it

Then it disappeared

It just vanished into thin air. One moment it was there the next it wasn't, it was just gone

Now that Shawn couldn't see the bottle he didn't think to avoid it. It slipped out from under his foot, causing him to lose his balance and fall over backward.

I guess I was angry or curious or something because the next thing I did was limp over to her and say, "Hey, nice dollar store magic trick you did there. Shame it can't make that eye-burning thing you call a face disappear."

She took off her sunglasses and looked at me, letting me see her brown eyes, "you saw that?"

I nodded, "kinda hard to miss"

"W-whatever, get your ugly face out of here" she tried to show me off. I chuckled. "I missed the joke," she said.

"You are the joke" I took a deep breath, "I've heard a lot of insults in my time, most of them directed at me, and I know the worst of the worst when I hear it. You could've taken that in one of a million directions, and you chose the most insulting, lamest, most done as dirt one of them that exists. Even your probably rich stuck up dad is ashamed of you."

That one must've stung, because she was twice as red as when Shawn talked to her, and her hands were clenched into fists.

"Don't you DARE talk about my father like that!" and things got worse from there.

I felt a force hit my body, right below my rib cage, pushing into my diaphragm, knocking the wind out of me, like an invisible punch. I staggered backward in pain. Now I was angry, but more than that I felt threatened, threatened by this girl and her strange power, and that caused something else to happen. As if in response to my fear and anger the water in the pool started to move, back and forth, growing more and more forceful each time. The kids in the now moving water started squealing and dashing out of the pool as fast as they could. The girl just looked at the water, then back to me,

"So you are a stand user," she said, but I didn't hear. My entire focus was on keeping myself safe

You know that superpower that parents have where they can instantly tell when their kid's about to do something stupid. Well, my dad had that set to magical BS overdrive.

"Jacob!" he yelled at me from across the pool. The water returned to normal as he ran over, "what are you doing" he asked

"Nothing" well at least I didn't think I did anything, but the water…

"Nothing?" he gave me the 'I totally don't believe you' look, but I stayed true to my answer

"Yeah, nothing". The girl was staring at us, looking rather smug that I was getting a talking too, but that smug look faded rather fast as a man with an (I think it was Prince) yeah prince hairdo called out,

"Shizuka!" he walked over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder, "sorry about that," he told my dad, "my sister can get very touchy at times" he spoke with an accent though I couldn't tell where from,

"Nah, It's fine," my dad told him, "Jacob here just has a knack for working people up" he turned to me, "Tell her you're sorry," he asked. T felt like a small kid who got into a fight with his sibling, but I knew if I fought this it would just get worse,

"I'm sorry," I said, looking at the ground. The man nudged his sister, she sighed and said,

"It's okay"

"Good, now that that's over, we need to have a talk" dad said as he turned signaled for me to follow. I did, and he lead me away from the pool and out of earshot of anyone. Then he stopped, letting me get a good view of his face. He looked serious, but also sad, like he was about to tell me my dog died.

I didn't think that apologizing would help but… "look, I'm sorry for insulting that girl…"

"This isn't about that" he interrupted, "that thing you did with the pool water… I didn't know you were getting stronger" I couldn't believe it. Dad thought I made the water move? Like I was magic?

"Dad, that was just coincidence, maybe the wind picked up or something?"

He looked at me, and I saw a level of seriousness in his eyes that I never saw from him before, "do you really believe that" he asked. I thought about everything I saw, the bottle disappearing, that invisible punch, the pool water,

"I-I don't know"

Dad nodded, "I know the feeling. Wait for me in the car, I got to tell your mom". I obeyed, solemnly walking past him to the parking lot. So many questions were running through my mind. Who was that girl, what did dad mean when he said I was 'getting stronger', was he crazy, was I crazy, and why was the thing with the red eyes staring at me.

I looked up at the last one, just in time to see the red eyed monster. I'd describe it in more detail, but at the time that's all I saw of it, two beady red eyes staring at me from the shadows. I tried to call for dad, but that thing was quicker. A powerful force hit me in the chest knocking me to the ground. I reached a hand to my chest, then felt a wave of dread as I felt a wooden stick with fletching, and a lot of blood. I was shot in the chest with an arrow, and I was bleeding heavily. I panicked, I didn't know whether I would live or die… and I passed out from the shock.

* * *

 **AN: since the Undertale fandom is slowly dying, I decided to a JoJo addict. Now originally this wasn't supposed to be a crossover, but so many details kept lining up. The love of swimming... and that's about it. Ok yeah, none of the details line up, in fact, I had to rewind the Percy Jackson timeline 30 years to make this lineup, but just take a second to think about how cool this could be. Now bear with me, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, and PM me any questions you may have, or any stands you might want to submit or the children of the seven. User our**


End file.
